


Safe & Sound

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kara needs a hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is Kryptonian, Promises, Supercorp baby, Why Did I Write This?, kara is heartbroken, sanvers baby, the City needs its hero, there’s plenty of love in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: “This is Lois Lane reporting live from the outskirts of National City. The city is in a state of panic as people evacuate as an alien army attacks. Superman and Supergirl are fighting to the best of their abilities but it doesn’t seem to be quite enough. Despite the evacuation order casualties are unknown but numbers are expected to be rising as the battle goes on.”





	1. Evacuation

The alarm of something large approaching the city came on a Tuesday afternoon, everyone gathered at the DEO to try and learn what the threat was. Winn was working like a mad man at the computer trying to pull up what exactly the threat was, and as soon as the signal was decoded everyone in the room stopped breathing even Kara. It was an army, an alien army that apparently was clearly following the Daxamites lead to take over first the city and the world. Things suddenly snapped into fast forward action, Alex was barking orders at her teams to gear up, Maggie was already on the phone talking to her chief setting up a city wide evacuation, J’onn was helping Alex comand the other agents, and Winn was shrinking into his chair unsure what to do besides dig up information on the incoming aliens. But Kara was frozen, lost in a bit of a daze. Leave it to the universe to discover she’s been living happily and undisturbed for a period of time and ruin it completely.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts as she turned her eyes to Maggie’s.

“Come on little Danvers this isn’t the time to be zoning out, you need to call that cousin of yours and get him here ASAP then you need to go home and make sure Lena and that baby of yours get out of here safely.”

Kara’s heart skipped way too many beats before scrambling to catch up at the mention of Lena and their daughter’s safety. Kara nodded swallowing thickly.

“What about Jamie?”

Maggie looked over at Alex who was still barking at the other agents making sure they were armed to the teeth.

“She’s here at the DEO, Alex brought her in because she wasn’t feeling well enough to go to daycare, if things get bad I’ll force Alex to take her and leave.”

Kara wanted to argue but she found she couldn’t seeing the fear behind the determination in her sister-in-law’s eyes. Instead she nodded then gave Maggie a quick hug before she was gone already pressing the COM in her ear that would call Clark. It rang a handful of times before her cousin answered.

“Kara what’s wrong?”

The blonde paused to hover over the L-Corp building using her X-ray vision to check and see if Sam and Ruby were at least together, relaxing a hair when they were and both were watching the news as the evacuation warnings flashed on the screen.

“You need to come to National City now Kal there’s an army coming to the city and I’ll need help.”

There was a pause on the COM and Kara moved to the L-Corp balcony she’d landed on so many times before when her wife was CEO and opened the glass door making Sam jump then relax nudging Ruby to grab her things.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, should I bring the league?”

Kara watched as Ruby hurried to grab her books and things from around the office while Sam waited anxiously for Kara to explain.

“No, not yet we don’t know if the threat is that bad yet.”

She could hear wind rushing meaning her cousin was airborne.

“Alright I’ll be there in less than fifteen minutes.”

Kara gave a quick confirmation before she hung up looking at Sam meeting her wide eyes.

“You two should get out now before it gets bad down there.”

Sam’s brows knitted together as she stepped closer so only Kara could hear her.

“I can help, I might be new to this but I can help Kara.”

The blonde gave a sad smile shaking her head.

“No you can’t Sam, and you know why?”

Sam follows as Kara points a finger at Ruby who was stuffing textbooks and homework into her school bag.

“Because that little girl needs her mother right now, this is going to be scary for her and having your here will help her a lot.”

Sam looked ready to protest but Kara didn’t let her as she walked back to the balcony.

“Go Sam, go with Ruby and hurry, I’ll see you when this is over.”

Sam could only watch as Kara took to the air with a gust of wind before she shook herself and hurriedly left the building with Ruby. Kara flew as fast as she could across the city barely slowing down as she flew through the open balcony door of her and Lena’s penthouse apartment. As soon as her boots were on the floor she looked around for her wife but didn’t see her. Closing her eyes she listened carefully until she heard the sound of Lena’s heartbeat making her snap her eyes open and super speed to the bedroom stopping in the doorway. Lena as sitting on the bed softly humming as she rubbed the back of the infant propped up on her shoulder, her eyes already on Kara having heard her fly in the open door.

“Lee you two need to leave.”

Lena let out a shaky breath as she got to her feet and carefully handed over the baby making Kara soften a little as she held the sleeping baby dressed in a dusty rose onesie that had white polka dots all over it, a pair of grey pants, white socks, and a white lace headband around her head that complimented her dark tuft of hair.

“Why do we need to leave?”

Kara looked up from her daughter to Lena who was zipping around the room packing thing of her own and the baby’s into a bag.

“There’s an alien army coming, they are evacuating the city to keep people safe.”

Lena was suddenly at her side looking up at her with worry filled green eyes.

“What about you?”

Kara softly kissed her daughter’s little forehead before handing her back to Lena.

“I’m staying and fighting if it comes to that, this is my city I can’t let them destroy it without a fight.”

Lena bit her lower lip before moving to the bed gently laying the baby in the center then going to her wife.

“‘I'll help, we can send Grace with Sam and I’ll help.”

Kara shook her head pulling her wife close kissing her forehead.

“No, you’re going with Grace. You may be Kryptonian now but that doesn’t mean you’ll be safe besides Grace needs you.”

Lena’s eyes glass over with tears as she shook her head.

“She needs you to Kara! What happens if you get hurt or god forbid killed?!”

Kara held her wife close shaking her head as she willed herself not to cry.

“It’ll be okay I promise. Even if something does happen to me she’ll have you and everyone else too.”

Lena shook her head letting tears escape her eyes.

“I’m staying.”

The blonde hero felt her heart twist to cave and let her wife stay but the sound of soft cooing from the bed made her fight it off.

“You’re going Lee, if it comes to a fight I’d rather only I be involved then if something happens Grace will still have one of us.”

Lena pulled away from her wife placing a hand over her mouth as she turned away and let tears wash down her face effectively breaking Kara’s heart. The blonde wiped her cheeks dry before going to her wife wrapping her arms around her waist ignoring her halfhearted attempts to pull away until finally Lena stopped and turned around hiding her face in the blonde’s neck.

“I don’t want you to stay here alone.”

Kara kissed her wife on the forehead three times memorizing the feel of her soft skin on her lips, the scent of her honey and vanilla shampoo, and the feel of holding her close.

“Shh it’ll be okay Lee, you and Grace are going to be safe and I’ll see you both when the threat is gone. Do you remember where the Superfirend’s meet up spot is?”

Lena nodded letting Kara dry her tears with gentle fingers and soft kisses.

“Yes it’s just outside of the city at the old DEO base.”

Kara nodded with a sad smile.

“Good, take Grace and go there, Sam and Ruby may already be there and Maggie will make Alex leave with Jamie before too long then I’ll send her, I wouldn’t be surprised if Winn has already made it there with James.”

Lena nodded closing her eyes and leaned into Kara’s hand as the blonde cupped her cheek taking a step back.

“I love you Lena Zor-el.”

Lena opened her eyes locking them with Kara’s her fingers gently curling around her wife’s wrist in an attempt to get her to stay as she stepped away again.

“I love you too Kara Luthor, swear to me you’ll come out of this alive and okay.”

Kara gave her wife a small smile before her face turned serious.

“ _Rrip kehp khuhtiv ighai Zhao._ ”

Lena nodded still a little ready eyed as she watched Kara go over to the bed and gently scoop up their daughter and hold her close resting their foreheads together.

“And I love you _kir ukiem_. Be good and take care of your mama, I don’t want to hear that all you did was cry when I get back.”

Grace opened her pale blue eyes looking at Kara’s eyes that mirrored her own with a stare that seemed far too old for a three month old before she cooed softly touching her hands to Kara’s cheeks. Kara gave a small smile turning her head and kissing each tiny hand.

“That’s my brave girl. Be safe and I love you both.”

Lena felt her heart rip in two as Kara handed Grace over to her and left the penthouse with tears rolling down her cheeks. Holding Grace close Lena grabbed a quilt Eliza had made for the girl and wrapped her in it before grabbing the packed back then looking around the room for anything important she forgot as her free hand went to her neck feeling the cool chain of the necklace Kara had given her. Satisfied she had everything important Lena moved to leave the apartment but was stopped in her tracks as she opened the front door and found a kryptonite weapon in her face.


	2. Disaster

Lena felt her heart skip a handful of beats before it started pounding in her chest, her hold on Grace became more protective as the child whimpered clearly not liking how her mother was reacting. Lena kept her outer reaction schooled and cold as she looked at the holder of the weapon currently causing her a nauseated feeling while anger made her blood boil.

“Leaving so soon Lena, how very rude to walk out on guests.”

Lena resisted the urge to growl at her mother's sickly sweet voice before the she devil herself stepped around the man holding the weapon. Lillian’s eyes moved from Lena to the baby in her arms and she sneered in disgust.

“Wretched little thing, it shouldn’t exist.”

Now Lena did growl her breath slipping past her lips in white wisps as her freeze breath reacted to her anger, maybe opposites did really attract since Kara’s heat vision was triggered by her anger. Lillian looked back at her daughter narrowing her eyes before jerking her chin forward. Lena was moving before the man even drew the weapon back, turning around so her back was to her mother and the man before a blast of kryptonite charged plasma hit her back making her scream in agony but keep Grace held to her chest protected.

“Hand over the abomination Lena.”

Lena hissed as she looked over her shoulder at her mother.

“Over my dead body.”

Lilian’s smug smirk was downright evil, a smirk the devil himself would have fashioned.

“That can be arranged.”

Lena’s eyes widened as the weapon charged up before she looked down at Grace as the girl let out a scared whine. Lena closed her eyes and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

“ _Khap ukiem rrip Alura-El_ ”

Hearing her given Kryptonian name Grace stopped whimpering and curled her fingers around Lena’s necklace as her mother’s tears splashed down onto her little cheeks a bright green glow shining behind the raven haired woman.

-XxXxXx-

Kara panted trying to catch some form of breath as she hovered high over the city watching Clark get thrown to the abandoned city street below but fly right back into the sky to try and attack one of the last ships still flying. She tore her eyes away to look at the city, it was in shambles, skyscrapers had crumbled to mountains of concrete, steel and glass, roads were cracked and torn up, buildings were barely standing. Her eyes instinctively turned to where her and Lena’s apartment was and felt her stomach knot seeing it was effected by the battle as well. These invaders didn’t have kryptonite but they had strong defenses and lasers strong enough to push herself and Clark to the breaking point where their powers were holding out by sheer will at this point.

“Kara!”

The sound of her cousin’s voice drew her attention back to the fight. Clark was holding off the last ship, the lead ship, but it was pushing back. She summoned the last of her strength and flew to his side before pushing on the ship with everything she had. Alarms started going off, a robotic voice yelled a warning about a malfunction and then began a countdown.

“No! It’s going to blow!”

Clark looked at his cousin who looked so much younger than him now, younger than when she had crashed to earth as the once older than him 13 year old girl, she was scared and beaten down. He looked at the ship then the city before meeting Kara’s eyes.

“Help me get it far enough away. We can do this, we have to Kara.”

Kara looked out over the city her eyes landing on her and Lena’s penthouse again before nodding at Clark. With two mighty shoves they finally found the combined strength to push the ship nearly into space. The countdown was on three when they both pushed and distanced themselves from the blast using capes to block some of the backlash. Kara peeked over her cape gasping for air as she caught Clark’s eyes seeing he was just as exhausted.

“Come _ie_ , let's go back.”

Kara nodded working on her breathing as they descended. As soon as they were back above the City they headed for the desert DEO base.

-XxXxXx-

Alex paced nervously as they all watched the screens of the DEO, they’d seen Clark and Kara fighting through the street cameras in the city but when her adoptive sister and her cousin had pushed the last ship into the sky they had lost them and hadn’t seen them since. Maggie grabbed her wife by the shoulder with her free hand while the other arm held their six week old daughter, Alex met Maggie’s eyes as she stopped pacing and after a second and a deep breath Alex nodded and relaxed a tiny bit. Winn looked at everyone gathered, everyone was there everyone except two people and he was fearing for the person that would have to tell Kara.

Kara and Clark arrived a few moments later causing everyone to let out a breath of relief, Lois ran to Clark and hugged him tight giving an apologetic smile when he winced clearly power drained, Alex pulled her sister into a hug as well but Kara didn’t take the time to notice the slight pain it caused her mind was too busy counting heart beats searching for two specific patterns, two patterns she wasn’t finding. She pulled out of Alex’s hug looking around.

“Where are Lena and Grace?”

Alex hung her head to avoid her sister’s eyes, as did everyone else as she looked around the room, panic began to seep in as she grabbed Alex’s firearms just a tad too hard making her sister yelp in surprise.

“Where are they Alex?! They should have been here by now!”

Alex met Kara’s eyes and shook her head slowly as tears gleamed in her eyes.

“We don’t know, when we got here it was empty with no sign of Lena or Grace. I tried calling her but there wasn’t an answer, her tracker says she’s still in the city.”

Kara’s eyes were wide as possible as she let go of her sister and steps back shaking her head.

“No...no! They can’t be!”

Alex made to grab her sister but fell short as Kara started to leave but found herself stopped by Sam grabbing her arms.

“Kara stop, you can’t go back you’re too drained you won’t make the flight.”

Kara turned her teary blue eyes to Sam pulling hard against her hold.

“Yes I will! Let me go! What if it was Ruby! I have to find them!”

Sam looked at Alex and J’onn before letting the Super go as J’onn nodded. As soon as she was free Kara flew back to the city straining to keep her powers going so much it was starting to hurt. She made it far enough to land on the penthouse balcony before falling to her knees groaning in pain as she forced herself to stand and enter the apartment.

“L-Lee? Gracie?”

She looks around and as she does her heart freezes and her lungs stop. The living room was in ruin, everything looked like it had been destroyed with heat vision but there were traces of kryptonite everywhere. Her heart sped up in fear.

“LENA! LENA IF YOU’RE HERE ANSWER ME!! FOR THE LOVE OF RAO LENA PLEASE!”

She listened hard for Lena’s heartbeat but she didn’t hear it, but she heard something tiny and faint. Letting a small bit of hope blossom in her chest Kara followed the sound but as soon as she found the source in front of the couch she fell to her knees at once tears pouring down her face.


	3. Darkness

“Kara?”

The blonde tore her eyes away from where her hand was holding Lena’s as the ravenette lie in a hospital bed surrounded by yellow sunlight from the DEO’s sun room to look at Alex over her shoulder.

“Is it Grace?”

Alex furrowed her brows in slight worry but nodded watching as her sister stood and placed a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead then her hand before carefully pulling away and walking to the brunette's side. Alex took a deep breath and led Kara to the medbay then watched as her sister moved past her and right to another hospital bed but its content was different than Lena’s. Laying on the bed was what looked like a ball of ice but as the blonde softly ran her fingers over the side fog was erased in their wake allowing her to see inside where Grace looked like she was sleeping. Alex took another deep breath before moving into the room typing on her tablet.

“I don’t know exactly how this happened but I’ve discovered she is alive just in a form of hypersleep, she won’t wake up until we can get her out of this thing.”

Kara swallowed thickly gripping the metal railing till it bent in her hands.

“How long will she be okay in there?”

Alex forced herself to keep her eyes on the data on her tablet not the pained look on her sister’s face.

“Years maybe, whatever this is made of allows oxygen in and because her body is paused apart from functions needed to live, such as breathing and blood flow, so she can be contained for years and still be unaged or harmed.”

Kara gave a small choked sound pressing her hand to the ball as she looked at Grace.

“How did this happen? How can we reverse it?”

Alex finally set her tablet down and went to her sister pulling her into a tight hug softly swaying with her as Kara sobbed into her neck.

“I can’t answer how to reverse this yet but I do know how it happened.”

Kara’s sobs quieted a little but she didn’t let go of Alex, not that the older Danvers was complaining.

“The necklace you gave Lena had a stone in it, that stone looks like an opal but is really a Kryptonian gem stone one that with the help of your mother’s I.A. I was able to learn was engineered to be able to protect the young of the planet. When a mother wears the stone and she is in danger with her child the stone will react to her child’s touch and encase them in a pod that will keep them safe by putting them in hypersleep.”

Kara balled her fists around Alex’s shirt as her heart squeezed painfully. Three weeks, three long painful weeks since the attack. Three weeks since she had flown back to National City to find Lena barely clinging to life with every vein in her body glowing from kryptonite and Grace asleep inside an odd type of pod. Three weeks she’d been forced to sit at her wife’s side hoping she’d wake up from the kryptonite poisoning or that someone would find a way to get Grace out of that pod. Kara was suddenly pulled from her painful thoughts by a loud alarm and a flashing red light making her jump apart from her sister as the brunette’s eyes widened.

“Alex what is that?!”

Alex gave her sister a pained look before she started running back to the sun room.

“It’s Lena.”

Those two words were enough to have Kara bolting to the sun room blowing past Alex and one of the DEO doctors. As she entered the room she found Lena still laying on the hospital bed but she was shaking violently, her muscles tense, and breathing labored. Frozen in her tracks Kara let Alex and a few others rush past her listening to her sister yell orders of what to do. Alex hurriedly grabbed a kryptonite laced needle from one of the other doctors and pushed it into Lena’s arm injecting a clear liquid before removing it and moving to Lena’s head.

“The poisoning is definitely affecting her, she's been fighting it for weeks, if she doesn’t wake up soon..”

She trailed off refusing to look at Kara in the doorway afraid of what she’d see as Lena’s body stilled and her breathing evened out. Kara felt like her heart was being ripped in two seeing her girls in this situation all because of her, if not for her Lena wouldn’t have been a bigger target to Lillian, she wouldn’t be fighting kryptonite poisoning, Grace wouldn’t be stuck in a pod, Lena would be human and safe.

“Kara.”

The blonde heard her sister’s voice but didn’t acknowledge it as she walked to Lena’s side and kissed her forehead for a long moment before whispering a soft ‘I’m so sorry’ then she was gone leaving everyone in the room confused and Alex with a sinking feeling. The agent hurried to where Grace was but her sister was nowhere to be found making her curse under her breath and pull out her phone. It didn’t even ring before a recorded female voice told her that the number was out of service range and to try again later.

XxXxXx

Kara flew as fast as she possibly could ignoring how her tears soon froze to her cheeks as she reached her cousin’s fortress of solitude and let herself in. Leaning against the heavy doors she let herself slide to the floor sobbing into her hands with the image of Lena lying too still under the sun lamps and Grace stuck in her glass pod burned into the back of her eyelids ripping away at her heart like kryptonite knives as the words ‘it’s all my fault’ echoed in her head stinging like wasps.

“ _Zha...rraos? RRAOS RAO?!_ ”

XxXxXx

Alex paced the DEO control room chewing on her fingernails, a nasty nervous habit she’d had since she was a kid, trying to think of how to reach her sister. She’d sent Maggie home to be with Jamie, J’onn was out with James covering for Supergirl, and Winn was helping from the computer. Deciding pacing was doing nothing she crossed her arms and went back to the medbay where Lena was lying still unmoving, still fighting. They had no idea who or what attacked Lena and Grace all they really had to go on was that who ever it was had a weapon and kryptonite. Clark had already told them it wasn’t Lex’s doing because he’d been locked in solitary with high security around the clock and definitely no access to kryptonite.

Of course Lillian was a possibility but there had been nothing but radio silence since before Grace was born, in fact there hadn’t been any CADMUS activity since right after Lena and Kara made it public that the new CEO of CatCo. was pregnant, Lillian had sent a rather aggressive alien hit man after Lena that night but Kara had swooped in and beat the alien into submission before throwing him into the deepest darkest cage the DEO had, then Alex had taken a swing or two at him to make him talk so naturally after facing both Danvers sisters he sang like a canary about Lillian paying him to attack Lena. After that CADMUS had gone quiet not so much as one assassin sent or a move made and it was worrying. When news broke that Grace was born, a strictly CatCo. released announcement written by a certain blonde reporter, a lot of the people that looked down on Lena and shunned her for her name changed their tune, deal and business proposals with L-Corp were flooding into Sam’s emails but everyone in their little makeshift family held their breath for the day news reached Lex. When it had happened they were all shocked when no action was taken against it, no rage or anger or even a sneer from the ravenette’s brother but a tiny smile and a head shake.

It wasn’t only the who that made this incident strange it was also the fact that whoever had done it knew about Lena’s new status as a Kryptonian, another development that had come after Grace was born. The birth had been hard on Lena and for a little while after it was touch and go but soon enough Lena was stabilized and as Kara stood by the private hospital window holding the newborn in the sunlight the blonde was the first to notice something in Lena changing. As the ravenette recovered with the sunlight shining on her she started healing rapidly and she seemed more sensitive to sounds that were floors below only Kara should be hearing. It wasn’t confirmed until a nurse came in to switch Lena’s IV and the needle snapped clean off without poking into her skin leaving everyone in the room speechless. After Lena was released and had time to adapt to having Grace home Alex had her come into the DEO and do a few tests, Lena had agreed especially after she’d gripped the door handle of her and Kara’s apartment at what she thought was her normal strength and not only broke it clean off but bent and twisted it way out of shape. After the tests it was clear, Lena was Kryptonian and her powers were right up to level with Kara’s.

Alex shook from her thoughts after thinking she seen movement out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked here was nothing just Lena laying in bed unmoving. Shaking her bed Alex went back to thinking but a moment later the movement caught her eye again making her snap her head to find the source she just hadn’t expected what it was.


	4. The Dawn

Lena couldn’t remember anything that happened after telling her daughter she loved her before being engulfed in searing pain and green light followed by darkness and silence. She knew she had to wake up, had to force her eyes open and make sure Grace was okay, that Kara knew they were okay, to be sure she wasn’t dead. It took a lot of trying and focus but finally she was able to force her eyes open only to close them again as she was blinded by the light from the sun lamps making her groan.

“Lena?!”

The ravenette carefully opened her eyes enough to see Alex standing over her with wide eyes. Lena groaned again closing her eyes as her sister-in-law’s voice pounded against her skull like a jackhammer.

“Alex the lights….”

The brunette blinked before giving a soft ‘oh’ and jumping up turning off the sun lamps making Lena sigh and relax letting her eyes open.

“Lena are you okay? How do you feel? Does anything hurt?”

Lena met Alex’s eyes before trying to sit up gladly accepting the other woman’s help.

“My head feels like Kara used it for a punching bag but otherwise I feel fine.”

Alex seemed to relax a bit more nodding.

“That’d be the last of the symptoms form the poisoning, you are extremely lucky to be alive Lena your cells absorbed so much kryptonite it should have killed you in seconds.”

Lena felt her stomach clench at the information before she looked around.

“What about Grace?! And Kara where is she?!”

Alex put a hand on her arm gaining her attention.

“Calm down, deep breath.”

Lena whines but took a deep breath letting it out slowly as Alex stood straight and helped her off the bed making sure she was steady on her feet before leading her to the room where Grace’s pod was. Lena felt her heart sink to her toes seeing her baby trapped in a glass pod, she glanced at Alex and upon getting a nod from the agent she went closer peering inside.

“My poor Gracie, is she alright?”

Alex nodded going to the ravenette’s side looking at her niece feeling the overwhelming urge to go home and hold her own daughter.

“Yes she is fine, she’s alive just in hypersleep. I don’t know exactly how it happened but I know your necklace did it when you were attacked and I have no idea how to reverse it.”

Lena let out a shaky breath a tear slipping down her cheek as she placed a light hand on the pod. The moment her palm touched the glass a beeping sound was heard followed closely by the sound of released air as Grace’s eyes fluttered open with a tiny yawn. Alex and Lena’s eyes widened as a window big enough to lift Grace out of the pod appeared, Lena didn’t hesitate she quickly reached inside and lifted the girl out holding her close and kissing her head.

“Oh my beautiful little star! Thank god you're okay, mama is never letting you go again!”

Grace borrowed her face into Lena’s neck giving little coos as her tiny fingers curled around her shirt. Alex let out a heavy sigh of relief and gently ran one hand over Grace’s soft brown hair while the other rested on Lena’s arm.

“Thank god, that’s one thing figured out that just leaves Kara.”

Hearing her wife’s name Lena’s eyes snapped open she she looked at Alex with fear filled eyes.

“Where is Kara? You never told me where she was! Is she okay?! She’s not….she is alive isn’t she?!”

Alex watched as fear filled eyes brimmed with tears making her heart crack a little as she gathered Lena in her arms being mindful of Grace.

“No no no, she’s alive and she’s okay physically.”

Lena sniffles letting Alex support her as she closes her eyes.

“Where is she then? Why isn’t she here?”

Alex rubbed her back with a soft shushing sound.

“The only place I can think she’s gone to is the fortress, her phone isn’t in reception range so we have no way of contacting her at the moment.”

Lena pulled out of the hug enough to look at Grace as the girl started squirming and whining.

“I could fly there and get her.”

Alex watched as Lena gently bounced Grace kissing her forehead softly mumbling to her in Kryptonian which seemed to calm the infant.

“No you can’t, that’s a long flight not to mention you don’t know the way, she’ll come back I’m sure of it because she couldn’t, wouldn’t, leave you two for anything.”

Lena worried her lower lip holding Grace close.

“I can’t wait that long Alex, and you know as well as I do that if she keeps away too long she’ll destroy herself with guilt and fear what if she comes back expecting us to be dead?!”

Alex swallowed thickly at a lost for words as her own worries increased knowing Lena was right. She opened and closed her mouth uselessly not really having an argument but after a moment their attention was pulled away by the sound of heels entering the room.

“What’s this I’m hearing about Kara and self destructive guilt?”

Both women turned and found Lois standing behind them arms folded and a raised brow. Alex ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

“As you remember Lena has been in a kryptonite induced coma and Grace in hypersleep for the past three weeks, well earlier today I think it finally became too much for Kara because she bolted and has more or less sealed herself off at the fortress but not long ago Lena woke up, as you can see, and managed to disable whatever was keeping Grace in that pod but we can’t get the news to Kara.”

Lois was already smirking as she pulled out her phone typing on it for a moment before putting it in her pocket going to Lena wrapping the other woman in a hug making Lena given a small sigh but return the hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Kal and I were so worried for you and Kara, he searched every inscription the fortress had on how to help you fight the poisoning or wake Grace with no luck.”

Lena gave a small smile she still wasn’t completely used to having so many people worry about her.

“You’re not running a story on me are you? Because honestly the public knowing I’ve been in a coma for three weeks is not something that will help right now.”

Lois chuckled shaking her head as she stepped out of the hug, not before softly kissing Grace’s head, then crossed her arms.

“Nope, my story is actually still about the invasion, the recovery of the city actually. No I just texted Clark and told him the good news then to go and get his cousin back here by any means necessary.”

Lena felt her heart jump into her throat.

“I want to go. I want to show Kara this isn't a trick.”

Lois looked at Alex making the brunette bite her lip before sighing holding out her arms.

“Let me keep Grace, she’s too young she won’t handle the flight without powers.”

Lena gave a small relieved smile before kissing her daughter’s forehead for a long moment.

“I love you Grace and I’ll be back soon with your _ieiu_. Be good for aunt Alex and aunt Lois.”

Grace regarded Lena with wide blue eyes before giving a garbled coo then a smile making Lena smile.

“That’s my little star.”

With that she handed her daughter over to Alex glancing at Lois as the other woman checked her phone.

“He’s on the roof waiting, are you sure you can make the flight?”

Lena nodded firmly.

“I’ll make it under any circumstances, Kara needs to know we are okay.”

Lois nodded going to Alex’s side and watching as Lena closed her eyes in concentration before taking off out of the building meeting Clark on the roof pulling a smile from the male Kryptonian.

“Ready for your first flight?”

Lena nodded smiling a bit more. Clark nodded his smile turning to a slight playful smirk.

“Let’s see how well a Luthor can keep up.”

Lena rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.

“Don’t get cocky on me Superman just take me to my wife.”

With a laugh Clark began to fly with Lena keeping up easily.

 

XxXxXx

Kara had taken up looking at her family’s holograms tears still dripping from her sore eyes at the thought of losing her whole world over again and the painful thought of creating an I.A. For Lena to join the others.

“It’ll be my fault, losing her when I didn’t even deserve her in the first place.”

Pulling her knees to her chest she buried her head in her arms covering her ears as tears still fell in trickles blocking out any sounds outside the fortress. Clark touched down outside the fortress long enough to look up raising his arms to catch Lena as she fell from the air landing in his arms with a huff.

“Urg sorry, Kara hasn’t taught me how to stop from high speeds yet. Thanks.”

Clark chuckled setting her on her feet.

“You’ll learn in time.”

Lena smiled before sobering as she looked at the fortress as Clark tried to open it but found it blocked.

“She's barricaded it, trapped herself inside.”

Lena bit her lip watching as Clark tried again managing to budge the door a little only to have it forcefully sealed backup.

“Go away Kal! I want to be alone!”

Clark blinked shocked but quickly shook himself pushing on the door again.

“Kara let me in there’s something you need to know.”

The door opened a little and Mara peeked through the gap just enough to see Clark but not Lena.

“What is it?”

Clark met her eye.

“It’s Lena and Grace, they-“

“No! Stop I don’t want to hear anymore! If they’re….if that’s what you’re going to say I don’t want to hear it! Just leave me alone to deal with what I deserve.”

New tears rolled down Kara’s cheeks as she moved to shut the door again but a hand stopped it making her squeeze her eyes shut.

“Kal just go away I want to be alone to grieve.”

When the hand didn’t move she opened her eyes.

“Let go and leave Kal or I will make you.”

She raised her eyes finally and followed the arm attached to the hand before all the air left her lungs as blue eyes met green.

“Lena?”

The ravenette smiled reaching her hand up to brush away some of the tears.

“Come here Kara.”

The blonde didn’t need telling twice she threw open the door and practically fell into Lena’s arms tightening her arms like pythons around her wife as the water works in her eyes started again.

“Oh thank Rao! You’re okay! You are okay right?! You are alive and I’m not seeing a ghost and making Kal think I’m crazy?!”

Lena smiled softly detaching Kara from herself before grabbing her hand and placing it over her heart watching as a smile spread over her wife’s lips and impossibly more tears pour from her eyes.

“I’m here Kara. I’m here and I’m alive and I love you so much.”

Kara choked on a sob pulling Lena close again kissing her face anywhere she could reach making Lena giggle and return the hug. Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck closing her eyes as she took in everything Lena, her soft skin, the scent of sea air and palmeiras on her skin, her vanilla shampoo, the sound of her heartbeat like the Kryptonian lullabies her mother used to hum to her when she was small but most of all the feel of having her so close.

“I love you too Lena, so so so much. I’m so grateful you’re okay, I thought...I thought you and Grace were-“

Lena shook her head pulling away enough to meet her wife’s eyes.

“Don’t even finish that sentence Kara Luthor Zor-el. I’m fine and Grace is fine, she awake and back home with Alex.”

Kara’s breath hitched before she gave a muffled sob making Lena chuckle a little rubbing her back.

“Shh it's okay love, come on if you can keep it together we can go back to our little girl.”

Kara pulled away from the hug wiping her eyes with a smile as she nodded.

“Okay, I’m okay let’s go!”

Lena smiled kissing her wife softly before letting her pull her out of the fortress. The flight back was a bit easier with Kara helping keep her flight pattern straight and landing was a whole ton easier when Kara lifted her into her arms and floated into the DEO with her while Clark flew back to metropolis with Lois. After a kiss to Lena’s lips the blonde set her on her feet smiling as she watched her wife hurry through the DEO meeting Alex as she was leaving the medbay holding Grace in one arm while the hand of her other held up a nearly empty bottle. The agent handed over her niece with a sheepish grin.

“Not long after you left with Clark she got hungry, I keep a few extra bottles here for Jamie I know you guys have her on the special formula but this was faster.”

Lena shook her head smiling as she kissed Grace on the head.

“It’s fine Alex, if you’re nursing Jamie that’s all the evidence I need to know you’re not doing anything you shouldn’t.”

Alex smiled handing over the bottle chuckling as Grace whined making Lena roll her eyes playfully.

“My hungry little star baby, there’s someone that wants to see you.”

Grace watched Lena with wide eyes as she sucked on the nearly empty bottle and Lena walked back to Kara. As soon as her daughter was in arm's reach Kara took her into her arms and peppered her little face in kisses earning giggles and happy leg kicks making the blonde smile.

“I missed your laugh so much _kir ehl_.”

Grace babbled happily at Kara making the blonde smile softly as she looked from Grace to Lena who was talking with Alex about what she remembered about being attacked and the weapon her mother had. For this moment Kara couldn’t care less about any threat in the city or even the world because right now she was reunited with her whole world, she was holding her daughter made of sun and stars, and Lena, her amazing wife with all the grace and beauty of the moon, was alive and unharmed from her fight with kryptonite poisoning. Her whole world, her whole universe, was safe and alive and together again.

The relaxed calm was suddenly shattered by an alarm going off making Kara snap her eyes up as Alex and Winn rushed to the computers. Lena hurried to Kara’s side taking Grace as the girl started to fuss startled by the sudden noise, Kara kissed Lena’s temple before walking to her sister’s side.

“Alex what does that one mean?”

Alex looked at the main screen taking in the data before looking first at Kara then at Lena.

“A radioactive Kryptonite signature, the same one we’ve been tracking since you brought Lena it...the same one-“

“The same one my mother is using, she’s after something and while I don’t know what I have a bad feeling it has to do with Grace.”

Alex shared a look with Kara before nodding.

“Okay so if that’s the case if she knows you aren’t dead she knows there’s a chance she can get Grace and this is probably an attempt to draw us out.”

Kara looked at the map and registered the location as the street outside L-Corp.

“We can’t just ignore it, that’s right in the heart of downtown and Sam is there.”

Alex opened her mouth and raised her hand to point but was beat to it by the sound of a door opening making Kara turn around to see Sam dressed in her Reign uniform. Kara blinked a bit surprised, like Lena, since discovering her powers, and after a brief evil spell, Sam hadn’t put herself in the superhero spotlight.

“I thought maybe you could use a hand _aoe_.”

Kara gave a small smile walking to the other woman holding out her hand, her smile widening when Sam gripped her forearm in an Amazonian handshake.

“You’ve been practicing, you’re getting better at least this time it makes sense but next time try _ie_ , it means sister whereas _aoe_ just means sibling.”

Sam rolled her eyes releasing Kara’s arm.

“Are we going to stand here having Kryptonian class or are we going to kick some bad guy ass?”

Kara laughed putting her fists on her hips in her iconic pose.

“Let’s go then, Reign.”

Sam smiled.

“Up up and away Supergirl.”

Kara began to lead the way but stopped at Lena’s side kissing her forehead then resting her own upon it.

“You stay here where it’s safe.”

Lena gave a small whimper.

“I’m going with you.”

Lena jumped a little as three voices told her no at once making her look around but her eyes settle on Alex.

“Lena you have to stay here, if you go and get hit with even a little bit of kryptonite your cells could relapse and you could…”

The brunette trailed off knowing she didn’t need to finish judging by the looks on Kara and Lena’s faces. Sam put a hand on Lena’s shoulder with a small smile.

“I’ll make sure she comes back alive and in one piece, we don’t know how Kryptonite affects me but it’s possible that it’s significantly less than it affects Kara, Kal and yourself.”

Lena swallowed thickly but nodded meeting Sam’s eyes.

“Okay I’m holding you to it Samantha, keep my wife safe and don’t let her do any crazy heroics.”

She nodded before nudging Kara to leave before she could comment on the digestion she does ‘crazy heroics’. Lena went to Alex’s side and watched as the main screen was turned to the news just as Kara and Sam appeared on scene. The fight started off a little rocky, Sam was still learning to fight but after Sam jumped in front of the kryptonite beam and was unaffected things changed for the better. Sam dealt with getting rid of the kryptonite while Kara grabbed the lackey using the weapon effectively ending the fight making Alex heave out a sigh of relief but Lena was still on edge realizing it was only her mother’s hired hand with no sign of Lillian as Sam and Kara returned the culprit in tow. Lena watched as Sam hauled the man into the holding cells while Kara walked with Alex explaining about the kryptonite weapon, Lena wanted to believe the danger was gone but a feeling in her stomach wouldn’t allow it and it wouldn’t be pushed away either as she watched the L-Corp building in the background of the news broadcast the reporting raving about Supergirl and her new nameless partner.


End file.
